


The Moon Loves Back

by LordMeyer



Series: Selene And Charma [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Goddesses, Gods, Interspecies Relationship(s), Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMeyer/pseuds/LordMeyer
Summary: A short continuation to my other work, The Moon's Lover





	The Moon Loves Back

Oh Charma, beautiful woman from the blue dot in the black, who knew that a human could bring such joy, such love, that flesh could bring such happiness? Wonderful Charma, our love shall shine brighter than the brightest stars, it shall fill the empty void of space, warm the cold embrace of stillness. Graceful Charma, I miss you, I miss your lovingly embrace, your enticing ginger hair, your resplendent hazel eyes. Gracious Charma, I never knew that a human could surpass divine beauty, that the smile of an Earthly woman could warm the lonely and rocky heart of the moon. My beloved Charma, know that anytime you look up the sky from your green, grassy fields, I will be also looking down on you, into your marvelous eyes full of love, and when from your Earth my Moon shall appear full, for a night I shall be free from this prison, and that night shall know true love. Oh, my sweet, mortal Charma, my ignorant kin hates our love, they would rather see me suffer in solitude than see me in the arms of a human, but they do not realize that our love shall be eternal, and when the Moon and the Earth will be closer, so will our hearts, and our love shall truly be eternal. Elegant, sublime, radiant Charma, love of my never-ending life, I await you.


End file.
